Charlie and Connor
by mougann
Summary: Ok so I have been looking for some Charlie/Connor fanfiction. And their is like none. So I guess I'm just going to have to write some. Starts out as them getting to know each other, then friendship and then eventually a couple.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I have been looking for some Charlie/Connor fanfiction. And their is like none. So I guess I'm just going to have to write some. Starts out as them getting to know each other, then friendship and then eventually a couple. Hope you enjoy. It started when they got back from New Vegas, the comfortableness between the two of them. It had taken Charlie and Miles months to get that relaxed around one another. It had taken her and Connor two weeks. Miles pick up on their little friendship before either of the participating parties had. When he asked Charlie about it she had just said that they were getting to know each other and not to worry about it, that if she can handle herself against Bass Monroe himself, junior would certainly would not be an issue. When they had attacked the patriot training camp they worked together like a well oiled machine. Reading each other's body language and speaking volumes by just glancing at the other. They were in and out and neither had a scratch on them. When they met back up with Bass he glance them both over checking for injury and nodded once telling them they did a good job in a way only Bass can. ~~~1 hour later~~~~~~ To say that Miles was pissed was slightly an understatement. After he punched Bass he turned his anger on Charlie. Getting in her face and screaming about how stupid she is and that she should have known better and how this was not how they did things. Charlie is about to say something when their is a blur out the corner of her eye and the next she knows Conner has shoved her behind him and he has pushed Miles back a few feet. Standing behind Conner she has to look over his shoulder to see Miles, whom is seeing red and looks as if he is about to rip Connor's throat out with his bare hands. Before Bass can stop him Miles lands a solid punch right into his face. Connor staggers back in pain bumping into Charlie. She just lifts her hands to his shoulders blades to stop him and attempt to calm him down. At this point, Bass has pushed Miles away from the group trying to calm him down. ~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~ Everyone had claimed their rooms in the house for the night, it reminded Bass of his days in the army, everyone packed into a room that is not especially large and not well vented. He rolls over attempting to get comfortable on the narrow couch he drifts off into a shallow slumber. Upstairs Connor is washing up getting ready for bed when Charlie walks past his open door. She stops and shoots him an apologetic smile and keeps walking. She saw him cleaning up is lip and nose even though he is really not helping too much and is just making it more sore. With a sigh he puts down the wet cloth and turns around to see Charlie walk in with supplies in her hands. He just raises an eyebrow at her and she nods her head towards the bed. He walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed and looks up at her. Charlie sets the bottle of bourbon and the med kit and lifts his chin so she can see his face clearly in the dim light of the bedroom. "You know what you did was really stupid. He wasn't going to hurt me.", Charlie told him as she cleaned the affected area with a warm wash cloth. "I know, he just pissed me off. I mean I get that he is your Uncle and all but that man was seeing red, and I have seen you pull a gun on the scariest people on the planet, to see you flinch away from him. I dont know I just reacted." Charlie smiled and moved to grab the bourbon, "Well it was stupid but thank you. It's comforting to know someone has my back…. This is gonna need a few stitches," she tells him. Making a whiny noise in the back of his throat and gave her the saddest look she had ever seen. Charlie couldn't stop the giggle that jumped out of her mouth. Connor's pout turned it a full out grin seeing Charlie's eyes light up and hearing her laugh, really laugh, not the fake stuff she pulls when she just doesn't want to be rude. She playfully pushes his shoulder telling him not to be a baby. She sobers up as she threads the needle and reaches for his chin, stopping just before she starts, "You know you could just wait and get grandpa to stitch this in the morning if you want." He shakes his head slightly and tells her, "Naw it's cool go ahead." Having his permission she places her left hand on the side of his face to angle the cut where she could fix it easiest. He tensed when the needle poked at his skin, sealing the skin back. "Sorry, sorry, Charlie mumbled biting her lower lip in concentration. Once she's finished she cuts the string and steps back to admire her handy work. "Are you oogaling me Ms. Matheson?", Connor whispers in a put on western voice that Miles and Bass watched when they were kids. Charlie just rolls her eyes and thumps him on the lip she just put stitches in. "Owwww-ieeeee Charlieeee" Charlie laughs and starts picking up the supplies. When she gets to the bourbon Connor snatches it out of her hand. At her raised eyebrow he tells her that he needs it to drown out the memory of her abuse. Charlie makes a show to try a thump him again and he all but squeals and jumps to hide on the other side of the bed from her. Charlie just rolls her eyes and goes to leave. "Hey Charlie?, she turns to look at him; one hand on the door frame, thanks for this." He pointed at his lip. Charlie nods at him and walks to her bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay people this one is going to be a short one. Sorry:( I'm super super busy and am trying to upload a new chapter every few days. also I am aware that the spacing is all screwed up. I normally use Microsoft Word for this but my new laptop does not have it so I'm having to copy and paste from google documents. It's a pain trust me. _

"Who was that guy you knocked out back there?" Connor asked Charlie as they walked through the woods on their way to check the rabbit traps. "His name is Jason. He used to fight for us, with us but he has a nasty habit of running to his father's beckoning call. Whom, I might add, is the most untrustworthy person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." Connor looked at her with raised eyebrows and a _You're not telling me everything_ look. she just sighed and filled her in on everything that that happened between her and the Neville's, from Tom shooting her father to Jason and her stealing a kiss in the hospital when he thought she was dead. Connor just kept getting hung up on one thing though.

"He just left you for dead?"

"Hell Connor, honestly I thought I was dead. Really I don't blame him"

"I do, What if Miles would have not been there?"

"Don't start with the _What if's_ Connor, it will drive you insane." He kept walking.

"I mean it Connor, it almost drove me crazy." She grabs his arm to stop him and holds it until he looks at her.

"I wouldn't have left you there, ever. Even if I knew you were dead I would have gone and gotten you."

"No he did the right thing. You have to watch out for yourself out here Connor. What is the point in two people dieing when only one would die normally." She told him.

She couldn't help but smile at the small smirk that swept it's way onto his face.

"Or we could just watch each other's back and live to be eighty and die in our sleep surrounded by grandchildren."

Charlie frowned and went to say something before he stopped her before holding up his hand and saying, "I know, I know, we are on a losing team and we are all going to die horrible deaths blah blah blah."

She opened her mouth again but he put a finger over her lips and stepped close to her.

"You said that we should grab what we can while we can right?" Not giving her a chance to answer he kissed her forehead and stepped away.

"Why not be happy while you can?" he asked her.

Turning away and walking back towards their rabbit trapt.

"I think I'm getting there." She whispered to his back.


End file.
